


A Lesson of Love

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Commission piece for @thedreamer240, Dancer AU, Human AU, Logince - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Logan is The Esteemed Raven, a dancer that once captivated his audience with his dancing. Although now he merely works as a teacher to help nurture and grow those same talents within his students. One of them, however, has things other than dancing on his mind.





	A Lesson of Love

Every day started out the same for Logan.

Wake up at approximately 5 o’clock or four depending on whether or not he got up at the first alarm notification on his phone, or the second. Brush his teeth for three minutes, until they gleamed a pearly white. Brush his hair back out of his face, before bobby pinning a few locks of his fringe that had gotten a little bit too long. Grab a granola bar for the drive to where he worked. Before finally arriving an hour early to turn on the lights and warm himself up.

The charmingly small dancing studio was just that, charming.

It was a place that a small group of students would come day by day to learn whatever Logan had to teach, from ballet to tap dancing. There was very little that he didn’t teach here.

The studio he worked at was blissfully silent, devoid of the chattering and laughter his students brought in every day. The wooden floors were as clean as could be, given that he had meticulously waxed them down and scrubbed it until he could see his own reflection. The lights that were bolted to the ceiling bore down overhead of him as he began his usual stretches.

Bend five seconds. Hold it for seven. Relax. Begin again.

It was so much simpler this way, the warmth that radiated from the lights of his studio was nothing in compared to the eyes he felt scorching into him. The eyes of the audience and his students on a day to day basis. Here, when he was alone, he could make as many mistakes as were needed, he could mess up and have it be alright. Here where no one could see him he could trip and fall, even if he rarely ever did so, the freedom was his to do with as he pleased. And if he ended up falling, well that was his decision to get back up when he needed to. It was relaxing in a way, relaxing in the kind of way that correcting the error of a messy sketch was relaxing, relaxing in the kind of way that finishing up an essay was relaxing.

He had the hour all to himself, before his students one by one started to trickle in.

Some dropped off by their parents, and some came in alone having taken the train to get to his little studio that was tucked in between a little bakery and an art studio. Some girls, some boys, and some neither. Regardless, he welcomed them as he straightened his back, his eyes glancing over all of them, it was the usual Tuesday crowd.

Patton Tylers in his sky blue tights, with a matching leotard that had patterned prints of dog and cat faces all over them. Although, it puzzled Logan, seeing as he knew for a fact that the boy was allergic to cats, given the fact that he’d had to run him to the hospital the moment that his face has started to swell. His parents always came to drop him off and pick him up, at every rehearsal and ever production they were there. Cheering the boy on with the gusto that truly was Patton’s family.

Logan would have been lying to say that it didn’t make him smile at least a little bit to see it.

Then there was Virgil Weathers, wearing his usual faded black tights and leotard. The same every weekday, without fail, not that he had bothered to ask why that was. The boy was shy and reserved, and he doubted that he’d be able to get a straight answer out of the boy regardless if he asked or not. Logan knew for a fact that Virgil came by himself each and every time, he’d never seen Virgil’s parents and he’d never heard them mentioned before. Virgil paid for his classes, tattered and wrinkled dollar bills and pennies that his student almost shamefully gave him at the end of each month.  

Not that it truly mattered to Logan, Virgil was a student. So exactly where and how he got the money was none of his concern. Although, it certainly did warm his heart to see Patton immediately make a beeline for the silent student of his. Chattering about anything and everything.

More and more students trickled in as the minutes ticked by, joining Patton and Virgil in their warm-up stretches.

“Good morning you everyone!” Logan’s clipped voice immediately made a hush fall over the crowd of students, nearly silencing everyone as their eyes locked onto him. He stood tall that was for certain as he leaned against barre, pushing his glasses up into place he looked at them all as they replied back to him.

“Good morning Mister Logan!” Their both chipper and not so chipper voices echoed around the studio as Logan readjusted his glasses yet again, of all days to forget about taking his contacts out yesterday had been a rough one. So it was glasses today, which in itself was an annoyance when it came to constantly having to adjust them.

Nevertheless, he straightened himself up, “Goodmorning,” He began again, a slight smile curving onto his face, “Today we’re going to be working in pairs, so two to a group only. We’ve talked about this last week, but I want to partner up and discuss your ideas for your own personalized production. Learn yourself and your partner more, and what they might be comfortable with.” Looking down at all of them, as they truly seemed to pause and consider each other. Classmates that had been within the same class, but had only ever talked to out of necessity, it was something that made Logan inwardly smirk.

There was nothing quite like shaking up the formula to see how his students could react.

“Now-” Before he could so much as carry on with everything else, and instruct his students again, Logan flinched as the door to his student slammed open.

A familiar and equally extravagant voice pouring through the air, “Gooood morning!” There he was, finally. As late as he usually was, strolling through the door holding his bag as if he owned the very floor that he was strutting onto.

Roman Prince, the eldest and by all means, the best dancer that he’d ever taught, but also an ego bigger than his entire house. He was just one year shy of Logan, not that he had much of a problem teaching older people, it was something that had surprised him at the time. But it was the fact that each and every day that he held classes, Roman was late and found it necessary to interrupt him when he happened to be teaching. Nevertheless, Logan felt his ice cold glare softening somewhat at that somehow charming but egotistical smirk that crawled its way onto Roman’s face. “So what’d I miss Teach? Nothing too important?” As per usual, Roman’s looks were instantly wilted in Logan’s eyes, the very moment that Roman opened his mouth, but that wasn’t a surprise either.

However… Perhaps there was something he could do to knock that ego down a peg or two.

“Actually…” Logan’s lips curled upwards into a smirk of its own as he crossed his arms, it was a smirk that Roman couldn’t help but to look at. A smirk that made his instructor’s face look all the more sharper and angular. “We are working in groups today, but seeing as everyone is already paired together… You will be working with me, for your final product. Mister Prince.”

Within seconds of waltzing into the dancing studio, Roman felt his stomach drop in abject horror of the situation before him. Sure he could dance, and sure he knew that he could dance a whole lot better than any of the other students, and he did kind of flaunt that a little.

However, he was nothing in compared to the sheer gorgeousness of his limber limbed teacher, who cut through the air in a deadly precise manner when doing each dance movement before them. He’d have to dance with this man, the man who’s sharp blue eyes cast him from heaven and into the pits of hell. He’d have to dance with the very reason he had even joined this dancing class, he’d have to dance with Logan Briller. The highly esteemed Raven.

_Oh shit._

Despite himself and despite the nervous energies twisting and turning his stomach into knots, a confident smile plastered its way over Roman’s face. “But of course!” His mouth formed the words on their own, and he found himself regretting each word that came out more than the last. “I wouldn’t be suited for anyone else.” He practically purred, and within moments of saying that, he felt the need to acquaint his forehead with the closest wall as he saw one of Logan’s slender eyebrows arching at his words.

 _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_. He inwardly chanted to himself, but it was far too late to take it back now. What had been said..had unfortunately been said. By him of all people, as the rest of the class snickered amongst themselves.  _How foolish._

* * *

 

“You’re doing it wrong.” Just the lightness to Logan’s voice combined with the slightest tilt of his lips made Roman’s cheeks burn with shame, everyone else was at least farther along but here he was stuck on the first couple of steps with Logan. Who, refused to let either of them go on until he properly learned the movements, it was infuriating, to say the least. “Here,” He watched as Logan rolled his eyes, “Let me show you.” The shame that had burned its way onto his cheeks abruptly turned to something else entirely as soon as Logan seized his wrists in a light grasp.

He felt as if he was choking on his own breath as soon as Logan positioned his hands to the teacher’s waist, or rather that he was going to pass out as Logan tilted himself back with the explicit instructions to not drop him on his head again while maintaining his movements perfectly. It was an entirely new and foreign situation before him, not that he was entirely complaining. Never in his entire life did he think that he would get this far, with Logan’s body in his hands, feeling the warmth that lingered just under his teacher’s clothing.

“Y..your glasses.” He instinctively blurted out, and it felt almost like a sin to break Logan’s concentration as the other blinked looking up at Roman where he was. “I..I mean your glasses are sliding off of your face. Not that there’s anything wrong with them. I’ve never seen you with them on, not that you look bad or anything! You actually look good!”  _Someone stop me._  He mentally begged himself upon feeling the eyes of not only Logan on him, but all of the other students as well, a scorching hotness spread up the back of his neck dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

And Logan? Well, Logan looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck coming right at him.

Thankfully the look only lasted for a moment, before he stood back up, Roman’s hands falling limply from his side. Just from Roman’s hunched shoulders and the scarlet blush dusting over his cheeks, Logan could adequately tell that he was already regretting the word that had so foolishly left his lips. Not that Logan could blame him, they were foolish words.

“Mister Prince,” Roman couldn’t help but to cringe at the use of his last name, and already he was fearing the worst. Disgust, hatred, or just plain old rejection. Any of it would soon be coming for him, “I would like you to continue the movements that I’ve taught you so far, you might need to stay after class too. Since you seem to be having a troubling time with them.” And it was just like that, that the issue or rather the issue that his words brought up was dropped like it was nothing at all.

Honestly, he wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or hopelessly crushed by this, so he merely settled for concentrating on just what Logan wanted him to do.

By the time that the end of class had come, Roman had never felt his muscles burn more than they were right now. Of course, he was used to dancing, but the routine that Logan wanted to do with him was not only difficult, but it was also on a tier so advanced he’d never even heard of it. He felt his heart pounding against his ribcage as they eventually came to a stop, the three hours of class had tired him out. But then again, that also could have been whatever Logan had wanted him to stay behind for.

Just looking at Logan as he held the door open for his students, giving each of them his usual polite but somehow soft smile Roman felt his heart twist around in his chest. He looked so gentle with each of them, even returning Patton’s hug with a slightly awkward one of his own before the bubbly guy bounded away Virgil’s hand clasped within his. Logan saw all of them off, trading smiles and handshakes with some parents, while just waving to others.

All until it was just the two of them left.

Roman would have been lying had he said that he wasn’t nervous, but seeing Logan shutting the door with a sigh as his shoulders relaxed and slumped his stiff posture finally retreating he felt..better about it somehow. It was like seeing a doctor removing their surgical mask and gloves, like he was getting to see Logan after hours and when he didn’t have that stern teacher’s facade on. At least when it came to him. “Take a seat, Mister Prince.”

Gesturing to one of the seats that the parents usually sat in while watching their children, Logan snagged two bottles of water from his mini fridge along with two snacks from his snack basket. Offering the items to Roman, gazing at the usually spunky red head as he gingerly took the water and food, Logan took a seat.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, as Logan cracked open his water bottle, taking a long drawn out sip before he began their inevitable discussion. “Mister Prince, I-”

“Roman,” Came the soft mutter from the other man, as he plucked nervously at the clothes he had changed into. “You can call me Roman.”

It took a moment for Roman’s words to connect, and when they finally did Logan’s gaze softened somewhat as he plucked the glasses from his face rubbing them against his shirt before slipping them back on. “Roman then,” Logan began once again before he neatly crossed one slender leg over the other, “If I may ask Roman...why are you here? Why are you taking my dancing classes? You are late almost every single day, you are clearly better than your peers, and...and if you don’t mind me saying..you don’t appear to have dancing on your mind. At least not today.”

Fiddling with the end of his shirt, Logan’s gaze followed the movement of his fingers. His eyes curious more than anything, which was good given what Roman was about to say to him.

“I saw you dance!” He finally blurted out, the truth coming out of him in one massive rush, “At the festival a few years ago, I..I saw how you moved and..and well I liked it a lot alright. You looked...stunning to me.” A sappy smile curled on Roman’s lips, and thankfully Logan didn’t say a word, allowing him to merely carry on with what he was saying. “I know that it's foolish to say this now, but...I just wanted to be around you, to see you dance again to...maybe get to know you better. Your dancing is..well its a force of nature. I..”

Red stained Roman’s cheeks as he directed his gaze downward, his fingers clenching and unclenching.

“I fell in love with the way you moved, and after I started coming here...you as well.”

Now would come to rejection, the words of outright disgust from the man who he’d been totally enamored with for years, here would come his heartbreak.

“I…” Needless to say, Logan was completely and utterly shell-shocked, he’d known somewhat that Roman’s attractions hadn’t laid on the female side of the spectrum given how many times he’d heard the other chatter on and on about Tom Hiddleston, but never in all of his career had he expected the other’s fancies to be him of all people. He felt a tiny bit stung if he was being honest, yet another person in love with his dancing. “You have to understand Roman...I’m not The Raven all the time I-”

“I know!” Roman blurted out, and within seconds Logan felt a warmth settling on his hands as the other man gingerly grasped them, holding them within his. “It’s amazing who you are, even beyond just your dancing. The way you help your students, the way that you care for them, the way that you’re patient. I love the look in your eyes when you’re reading, I love the look when your eyebrows furrow, I love your glasses. I just...love you.”

By the time Roman had finished, he looked near breathless as a massive grin took up his face, but it was a grin that soon faded as he drew his hands away from Logan’s.

“I understand though..I understand that you can’t love me back, and..and I get it. I really do, but I figured that you deserved an honest answer since you asked. I won’t trouble you about it, and if you don’t want me coming here anymore, I..I won’t. If it’s what you want from me.” Logan felt absolutely floored as he gazed back Roman, he..he didn’t get it. He truly didn’t understand it.

People were attracted to The Raven, the person who he’d come to be under the spotlight, the one who danced for the amusement and awe of the people. For Roman to like him as...well just him, it confused Logan, it befuddled him in ways that only Roman could do. Although, he’d be lying if he said that his heart wasn’t warmed by the sight of Roman coming into his studio, and the sound of his booming voice when he laughed. He’d just been...afraid, afraid and something else.

“Roman,” Logan began, and even now, even as he reached forward tilting the other’s chin back up so that he could look him in the eyes. Logan felt that warmth. “Do you like coffee?”

And just like that, that the light of hope burned within Roman’s warm brown eyes. That charismatic smile beaming on the other’s face “With me? As in the two of us? Like on a date? Together?” Roman really had to keep himself from squealing as he happily tapped his feet on the floor, and just the sight of it made a chuckle rumble in Logan’s chest as he nodded his head.

“I would hope that it would be the two of us. Are you free tomorrow?” Roman’s excited nod answered his question, “Then let’s meet at say...twelve tomorrow, in the bakery not too far from here. You know the one?” Another nod answered him, at least until Roman opened his mouth that slightly nervous but equally excited look back in his eyes.

“May I..may I kiss you?” Now it was Logan’s turn for his cheeks to burn red, and now it was his turn for his mouth to become dry with a strange kind of anticipation as he swallowed the lump of emotions that had swelled within his throat.

A kiss? There was no harm in it, and they were going to have a date tomorrow. So… “I do not see why not,” He hoped more than anything that his tone didn’t give away what he was truly feeling in that moment, as Roman leaned in, allowing Logan to see the speckling of freckles all over his tanned skin. Allowing him to see that his eyes weren’t just brown, but the kind of brown that was commonly associated with a dry sunbaked earth, the color of warmth.

Then Roman’s lips brushed over his own, and it wasn’t just Roman’s eyes that was warm.

“It’s a date then.”


End file.
